This invention relates to high energy tracking laser optical systems, and in particular to a method and means for obtaining optimum energy delivery in such systems.
The delivery of high energy laser beam energy to a target requires precise pointing and tracking as well as lead angle compensation for high velocity targets. The basic function of high energy laser REL) optical systems used to accomplish this is the delivery of the desired level of power to the target in an optimal manner. Among the factors which determine the performance of such a system are the quality of the optics and the acquisition/tracking subsystem. Recently, adaptively controlled components have been used to improve the system performance of both areas. Continuous, deformable mirrors, as well as segmented, multi-aperture mirrors operating within either the phase conjugate or multidither algorithms have been mechanized and demonstrated. Improvement in optical performance has matched theoretical predictions for both beam quality and target acquisition/tracking in the presence of turbulence. However, improved operation has been achieved at the expense of additional complexity (optical and electronic). The present invention is directed toward providing an adaptive system which can attain the goal of optimum energy delivery, yet retain the basic simplicity required to achieve reliable operation.